


The New Normal

by orphan_account



Series: The Complete Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, M/M, Minific, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build, Werewolf Mates, derek should NEVER be in charge of babies, isaac is a cute baby, isaac is a cute were-pup, mamma stiles, papa derek, scott needs to stop being a jerk, sort of, surprises surprises!, we'll see how this turns out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't ever think he'd end up like this: having to take care of his de-aged friend who insists on calling him mama and won't let him leave. having his father find out about werewolves and being attracted to a certain broody sourwolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mama

**Author's Note:**

> So I really don't know how long this'll be. It might be like a minific with like two or three chapters. We'll see.

Stiles was enjoying his first Saturday night of summer vacation in his room watching his Star Wars DVD set in his bedroom. His dad was working the night shift again so it was just him. He was planning on finishing the first two volumes then turning in early. After all the shit they've dealt with the past year he deserved a quiet night alone. _To rest_. When he was half way through the second volume his phone rang.

_'Sourwolf'_

Why the heck would Derek be calling him, Stiles wondered. He answered the call.

"Hello oh mighty Sourwolf! What can I do for you and make it quick because I swear-" Stiles stopped when he heard wailing in the background.

"I-is that a _baby?"_ Stiles asked.

"Just. Get to the house. Now." And before Stiles could say anything, Derek hung up the phone.

Stiles scrambled up off his bed, grabbing his keys and shutting off the DVD. He didn't even bother to change out of his pyjamas. He ran as fast as his clumsy feet could carry him for this was an urgent matter. Derek Hale should _not_ be left alone with a baby. Ever.

As soon as Stiles entered Derek's loft he was greeted by the sight of Boyd and Erica looking ready to tear their hair out, wailing and growling. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Stiles demanded. Just as he said this, Derek came out with a wailing bundle in his arms, looking more tired than usual.

"Stiles, thank God!" Derek said. 

"What the hell happened? And where'd you get the baby?"

"I don't know. Erica and Boyd- Would you shut the hell up!" Derek stopped mid sentence to shout at the baby in his arms.

"Give him to me," Stile said grabbing the baby from Derek's arms. "You can't jusd downt yell at babies like that Derek," he said, putting the small bundle who looked to be only a year old in the crook of his neck. He walked around, patting the baby's back until his waling quietened to little sniffles. 

When Stiles was satisfied that the baby was calm enough, he turned back to Derek, only to find him, Erica and Boyd taring at him in amazement.

"What? Are you not going to tell me what happened?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Well Isaac, Boyd and I went out running for a bit and we split up after a while. Then when we were on our way back we heard crying and we found Isaac like this," Erica said.

"Wait this is Isaac?" Stiles asked. The three wolves infront of him nodded.

"Oh, ok. Weird. We need to go see Deaton tomorrow. Derek, I'm going to go clean Isaac up a bit. Drive back to my place and check the basement for the old carseet I used when I was a Kid. It's wrapped in red plastic. If we're taking you car, Isaac needs to be safe," Stiles instructed. Derek nodded and left. Stiles turned to Erica and Boyd.

"Get me a pen and paper, will you?" he asked Erica who quickly did so. The couple watched as Stiles scribbled out a list unto the paper.

"Here, go to the store and get these for me. We don't know how long he'll be like this and we need to be prepared."

"How are we going to pay for all this baby crap?" Boyd asked.

"We aren't. Derek is," Stiles said with a grin.

He walked up the stairs to Derek's bedroom and quickly washed up mini-Isaac who Stiles found out liked making gurgle noises when playing with bubbles.

Stiles set Isaac, wrapped up in a towel and all, on Dereks bed and searched Dereks drawers for something to put on him. He found a gray shirt and deided that this was enough until Erica and Boyd got back with the stuff.

They got back a few minutes after Derek returned with the car seat. Stiles rummaged through the bags and gave a satisfied hum. He put one of the diapers on Isaac and made him some formula. After feeding Isaac, he burped him and turned to Derek, who he noticed was watching him.

"I didn't know you were this good with babies," Derek stated.

"Never underestimate the Great Stiles Stilinski!" Stiles declared. Derek actually _laughed._ A sound Stiles found himself wanting to hear over and over again. He cleared his throat.

"Um, well, where am I sleeping and where is Isaac sleeping because there is no way in hell that I'm leaving you with Isaac."

"My room. Babies tend to do better when they're near their parents or in this case, their Alpha."

"Oh," was all Stiles said as he followed Derek into his bedroom. He put Isaac down beside Derek and was about to leave for the couch when Isaac said something shocking.

"M-mama."


	2. Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is long overdue! mianhae..... Sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors that may be present here. It's not edited. I don't have a beta either to help. ANYWAYS! I hope you like this.

Stiles' head whipped around so fast at the sound of the single word it was a wonder he didn't have whiplash. His immediate thought was that baby Isaac was remembering his mother from his toddler days but that thought was immediately pushed from his head when he saw Isaac reach towards him, pudgy baby grabby-arms, watery smile and all, and screamed "Mama!" one more time. 

Stiles squinted and looked at Derek. And sure enough, the look on Derek's face proved Stiles' theory that he wasn't going mad and starting to hallucinate.

  "Um, Derek?" Stiles said, unsure of what to do in this situation. Derek seemed lost in thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Take him," was all he said.

Stiles walked forward and took the soft baby in his arms who immediately snuggled himself in Stiles' inviting arms and let out a content gurgle and mumble of "Mamuh"

"So," Stiles said as he walked over to sit beside Derek on the bed, "what do I do? And why exactly is Isaac calling me his mom? 'Cause last time I checked, I had a dick. And zero boobs." Derek chuckled a bit.

"He thinks you're his mom because you act like it. He probably felt the same way when he was his normal self before he got changed. So now that he's a baby, he's looking towards you as that mother figure."

"But when have I ever done anything to be considered a mother figure?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Think about it, Stiles. You're the one that helps Isaac with his homework, makes sure that the rest of the pack is treating him right and even makes sure he eats right. Which really doesn't matter because he's a werewolf. You even go as far as cleaning his room and doing his laundry for him."

"But I do your laundry too. And clean your room. So I don't see how those two fit there. And besides, I'm just looking out for Isaac. The kid's had a pretty rough past and he deserves a good change."

"You're right. But you do realise that all of that stuff is your job, right?" was all Derek said before he positioned himself to lay down on the right side of the king-sized bed.

"What do you mean it's my job?" Stiles asked in a whisper-shout. His temporary son was now fast asleep in his arms and he didn't want to wake him. He set him down beside Derek, putting him in the center of the  large bed. 

"Figure it out on your own."

"C'mon, Der! Use your words."

"Figure it out on your own. But since you're being so dense I'll give you a hint. Mama."

"Wha-," Stiles was about to voice his frustration but stopped short as something just dawned on him. He smirked over at Derek.

"What?" Derek asked, raising his magical eyebrows.

"Just, if I'm the _mom_ because I'm a motherly figure to Isaac, then you, my dear _alpha_ , are the dad." Stiles giggled, thinking that would shut Derek up. But he finds that he's the one being shut up because Derek says:

"I know, darling. Now would you please get in bed and turn out the lights. I'm tired and we have to get up early for Isaac's appontment tomorrow. You'll have to sleep in here since little Isaac will do better if his mom and dad are both near."

Stiles found himself choking on air and fighting at keep the blood in his face from pooling in his cheeks. He could only turn the lights off and settle himself on Isaac's left side.

 

Later during the night, after Stiles set Isaac down after rocking him to sleep for the second time - the first was because Isaac needed a diaper change and the second because he was hungry - that he realised how messed up his life really was. 

He was just seventeen. But he was practically married to Derek and raising a whole pack of teenagers together. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Whew! How was it guys? was good, bad, in between? Let me know in your comments. Sarang hae!


	3. Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I've updated. Sorry! But I'll try to make it long.,,,,,,,,,,,, I love you! ^___^

Isaac doesn't wake up again during the night and Stiles finds himself getting up at seven which, in his opinion, is too damn early. However, he brushes it off and forces himself to get up because he's got an alpha _and_ a were-baby to feed and Stiles knows how picky teen Isaac was and he's sure he's going to have _hell_ with the miniture version and Stiles knows Derek likes his eggs well done and bacon extra crispy and his pancakes just _have_ to be perfectly round. 

Stiles shook his head as he gets up out of bed and put the pillows he was using beside Isaac because he didn't want the baby to roll of the bed. He then noticed how Derek had a protective arm around the sleeping child and Stiles couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

He padded down the stairs and began working on Derek's breakfast first. He made six pancakes, perfectly round, three eggs and five pieces of bacon. Werewolves could pack away so much food and still be in shape! Stiles was _almost_ envious of them. He made a scrambled egg for himself and two pancakes, Stiles didn't feel like having bacon for himself that morning so he didn't add that to his breakfast menu. Afterwards, he put on some coffee and went to the bag of supplies Erica and Boyd had bought the night before. He took out one of the mediam sized bottles and boiled it then proceeded to make the formula. Since the formula was enough to fill Isaac up, Stiles decided to only give him a few carrot sticks - teen Isaac loved carrots - and there! Breakfast was served. He left the bottle on the counter to cool for a while and then plated his and Derek's breakfast. 

He went back to bag and took out a diaper and a onesie and padded up the stairs. He'd have to give Isaac a bath first. He entered the room to the most precious sight he ever saw. 

Derek was lying flat on his back in the center of the bed with Isaac giggling and gurgling on his chest with the brightest smile Stiles had ever seen on a baby. And to make it even better, Derek was smiling too. And it wasn't just any smile. It was one of those smiles that even reached his eyes! Stiles didn't let out an 'awwwwwww'. No he did not. At least that's what he'd tell you. Stiles smiled at the sight and went to sit oon the edge of the bed.

"Morning, Der," Stiles smiled.

"Morning," Derek aid, tearing his gaze from Isaac to fix his eyes on Stiles. He smiled. 

"Uh, breakfast is on the table. I need to wash Isaac up while his bottle cools," Stiles said, taking up Isaac off Derek's naked, and delicious torso.

"OK, hurry down then," Derek said and left the room. 

Stiles gave his were-baby a quick bath, powdered him up, dressed him and went downstairs with a gurgling, content baby. Again, Isaac just _loved_ bubbles.

He entered the diningroom and saw that Derek hadn't eaten yet. 

"Why aren't you eating, Der?" Stiles asked.

"I was waiting for you," Derek said.

"Oh."

They ate in silence for a while with Derek storing away the large plate of food and Stiles alternating between feeding Isaac and eating his own breakfast. When Derek  was done, he took Isaac from Stiles.

"Here, let me feed him. Eat," Derek said. Stiles smiled.

"I still don't get how you can eat so much and still looks so," Stiles waved his fork at Derek's body. Derek smirked.

Just then, he heard the door to the house open and a few second later, Erica and Boyd bounded in. 

"Well don't we have a cozy looking family here," Erica mused. Stiles blushed. But even though he's blushing  he's still Stiles so of course he has a comeback.

"What? Jealous that my werewolf's hotter than yours? Or are you jealous that we have a cute baby and you don't?" Stiles smirked. Erica scoffed but said nothing further.

"Where's our food?" Boyd asked.

"I didn't know you were coming otherwise I would have made more," Stiles said. Boyd nodded and went to the kitchen and returned with two bowls of cereal, one for him and one for Erica.

"We have to visit Deaton today," Stiles said to  Derek. 

"I'll drop you off," Derek said.

"Wait, you're not going to come in?" Stiles asked.

"I'd love to but I've got an important meeting today even though it's a freaking Sunday," Derek growled. Stiles forgot that Derek actually worked. In fact, he had his own business, Hale Enterprises, and was pretty damn rich. But he did work hard and Stiles could see how tired the alpha was. 

 _Hmm, I'd have to give him a massage later_ , Stiles thought. And whoah! When did he start caring about whether Derek was working himself too hard or not.  _  
_

 _You've_ always _cared_ , a little voice in the back of his mind said. Stiles sighed. 

"Just, don't work yourself too hard," Stiles said.

"It's like you two are married," Erica said. Boyd nodded in agreement. Stiles just took the dirty plates and Isaac's now empty bottle to the kitchen where he washed them by hand. He went upstairs to Derek's room and took a quick shower and put on one of Derek's sweater that was  _huge_ on him and a pair of Derek's smallest sweats. He packed a small bag of necessities and headed back downstairs. 

"Hey, go get ready," Stiles said to Derek, taking Isaac from him. Derek hurried up the stairs and he sat down acroos from Erica and Boyd.

"Boy, you really do look like a married couple," Erica said again but this time she didn't sound like she was joking and she had that look on her face when she was deep in thought. Stiles sighed and thought about what might happen when they visit Deaton. Then he remembered.

_Scott._

_  
_Stiles can't remember the last time he saw Scott since everything unfolded and he's positive that the guy still hates Derek with a burning passion and Stiles doesn't want to think about how Scott will blow up when he smells Derek all over him and.... Shit.

Stiles bounced Isaac on his lap while he waited for Derek to come down. When Derek did come down, he was wearing a black dress pants with long sleeved white dress shirt that he tucked in his pants and rolloed up to his elbows. He had the first three buttons opened and had put on his expensive cologne and watch. He looked breathtaking.

"C'mon, Stiles," Derek said, picking up the keys to the camaro and the carseat that was sitting by the door in the livingroom. Stiles took up the makeshift baby-bag and his phone and balanced Isaac on his hip. Before he left he looked at the two betas.

"No funny business while I'm gone," he said sternly, "and if you're leaving  before I get back, lock up the house properly." The two betas nodded and Stiles, satisfied, left to the camaro and saw that  Derek had already put in the carseat securely. 

Stiles put Isaac in and strapped him up nice and tight and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

He got in front with Derek and exited the driveway.

The drive to Deaton's was silent, save for Isaac's gurgling of 'Mama' and occasionally 'Duh-Duh' which had Stiles smirking and glancing over at the alpha. 

When they finally pulled up in front of the animal clinic, Stiles looked over at Derek. 

"Call me when you're done," Derek said. Stiles nodded. But he still culdn't find it in himself to tear his gaze away from Derek. 

Stiles didn't register how close they were leaning towards each other until their foreheads met. Stiles found himself closing the gap between their lips resulting in a warm, passionate kiss. 

"Bye, Der," Stiles breathed. Derek pecked his lips one more time.

"Remember to call me."

 

When Stiles and Isaac eneterd the clinic they were greeted by a smirking Deaton and a fuming Scott.

"Stiles," Scott growled, eyes burning yellow, "why do you have a baby and _why_ do you smell so much like Derek."

'Nice to see you too Scott,," Stiles said, rolling his eyes. "And this is not just any baby. It's Isaac."

Stiles watch as Scott's eyes almost pushed out of his head and Deaton just raised an eyebrow. He looked deep in thought.

"I-Isaac? B-but how?" Scott asked.

"That's what I came to find out," Stiles snapped at him friend/frenemy? He's not sure.

"Come this way, Luna," Deaton said.

"Luna?" Scott and Stiles said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THere! I just love this! Do you love it too?


	4. Isaac's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! It's Chapter 4! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!! So I'm thinking I'll only be doing up to 5. Originally I had planned to do 3 but things got out of hand and BAM! It's longer than I expected!

Deaton sighhed. "It looks like Derek didn't tell you yet," he said.

"Tell me what?" Stiles asked, his curiosity spiking.

"Come inside, I'll explain everything to you," was the reply he got. 

Inside Deaton's office, Stiles balanced Isaac on his lap and waited for the man to begin. He also noticed Scott standing defensively out of the corner of his eye.

Deaton cleared his throat. "Do you know what a complete pack is?" he asked.

Stiles shook his head the same time Scott piped up, "It's when a werewolf pack has all three types of members. Alpha, Beta and Omega."

"Yes, Scott that's correct but you're missing one type. The Luna. The Luna," Deaton said, looking over at Stiles who had began bouncing Isaac on his knee,  "is essentially the mother of the pack. They are the nurturer, care-giver and the go-to person for comfort when needed."

"OK, so basically I'm the nanny of the pack. Why'd you make it sound like it was something big?" Stiles asked.

"You really don't know, do you?" Deaton said.

"Obviously," Stiles said, getting impatient.

"Stiles, the Luna is the Alpha's mate."

 

 

Stiles stared at Deaton for a while after that, completely in shock. He was only brought back by Isaac, who had begun to wail. Stiles decided to push the whole mate business to the back of his mind and deal with Derek later. Yupp, Derek's going to get a major cuss-out from Stiles when they get home. Isaac was the main reason he had came in the first place and decided to deal with that first. 

Stiles put the wailing baby in the crook of his neck and began pacing around the small office, rocking him gently and cooing softly at him. When Isaac settled down, Stiles looked back at Deaton.

"Okay, I'll deal with that _little_ bit of information later. Right now I need to know if you have any idea why Isaac's like this, and how to reverse it," Stiles said, still rocking Isaac gently, who was now letting out tiny baby snores. 

"I know exactly what's happened here," Deaton said.

"Shoot," Stiles said.

"Well I think Isaac started to notice how the pack was like a family, and how he was somehow the baby of the pack. I think Isaac loved being the baby of the pack so much that he wanted the Alpha and Luna to be his real parents. Isaac's childhood wasn't the best and I think he somehow wanted to relive it, but with better parents this time around."

"Oh," Stiles said, thoughtful. Isaac did have a rough past and Stiles didn't blame him one bit for wanting something better. But then a thought ocurred to him.

"I get that," Stiles said, "But exactly _how_ did he get changed into a baby?" Stiles asked.

"Before Isaac's mother died, she was a very good friend of mine. She was also in the know of the supernatural. In fact, she was a witch, herself," Deaton said. "I think that some of her abilities passed down to Isaac and his desire to relive his childhood was so strong that it woke the dormant magic in his blood. He, unknowingly, did this to himself."

"Oh, wow!" Stiles exclaimed. "Isaac's part witch. Well that explains everything. But how do we change him back?' Stiles asked. 

"I have a special powder. It undos any spell cast by a witch unless said witch uses a ward. Isaac did this without a clue so there will be no ward up. Hoever it does take a couple hours to ware off," Deaton said, handing Stiles a jar of greenish looking dust. 

"Okay, thanks, I guess," Stiles said. 

"Hey, can you put its in the bag please. I don't wanna wake Isaac," Stiles said to Deaton. He took his phone from his pocket and called Derek.

"Hey, Derek, we're done so-" Stiles was cut off.

"Stiles, the meeting is running a little bit late. Do you think you can wait for a while?" Derek asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll ask Scott for a ride," Stiles said. "I'll be at the house." 

"Okay. Love you," Derek said.

Stiles couldn't fight the blush that spread through his cheeks and the grin that threatened to split his face in half, "Love you, too." 

Stiles ended the call and turned to find Scott watching him.

"When did that all happen?" Scott asked, well, growled.

"This morning," Stiles said. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, just, take a shower of something," Scott said. 

"I'll have you know that I showered this morning!" Stiles protested. 

"Well shower again. Your skin's practically oozing Derek's scent. It's driving me nuts!" Scott yelled.

"Keep you voice down. You'll wake Isaac," Stiles said. Scott grumbled something that Stiles didn't catch and headed to his mom's car that was parked out front but not before yelling to Deaton that he was going to drop Stiles off. 

They rode in silence with Scott gripping the steering wheel angrily and Stiles sitting in the back holding Isaac in his arms. 

"Go slower, Scott! I don't want any accidents," Stiles complained. 

 

When they finally reached the Hale house, Stiles put the sleeping baby over his shoulder and ordered Scott to take his bag. 

"Woah," Scott said, "I didn't know this place was rebuilt."

"Add that to the long list of things you don't know," Stiles joked. Scott huffed.

Stiles sighed. He missed the days when talking and joking with his best friend was as easy as breathing. But nowadays it seems like they can only manage forced smiles and small talk. 

Stiles walked up to the door with Scott trailing behind him to be greeted by Erica and Lydia. 

"What's he doing here?" They growled in unison.

"Guys, be nice. He gave me a ride back from the clinic. Derek's still caught up in that meeting and couldn't pick me up. And besides, he's kinda still my best friend?" Stiles said but the last sentence came off more like a question. He sighed and turned to Lydia.

"When did you get here?" he asked, walking inside. 

"A few minutes ago. Erica told me and Jackson what happened," she said. "Did Deaton know what's going on?"

Stiles nodded.

"Well?" She persisted.

"I'll tell you guys when Derek gets home. I really don't wanna have to repeat myelf. And besides, I found out something very interesting that I'd like to discuss with my dear old alpha," Stiles said, slightly pissed. He was sure Derek knew that they were mates. But why didn't he tell him? 

"When did he become your alpha," Lydia asked with a playful smirk.

"This morning."

 

Stiles was in the kitchen making grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch when Derek got home. Isaac was awake, already lathered up in the powder Deaton gave Stiles and was enjoying attention from Lydia and Erica while Boyd and Jackson lounged in the living room watching some football match, bickering about the wrong moves the players made and such. Derek snuck up behind the boy and burried his face in Stiles' neck, inhaling deeply. Stiles shivered a bit from the contact.

"Did you get back just now?" Stiles asked. 

"Mmmhm," Derek hummed and began to press soft kisses on Stiles' neck. Stiles moaned slightly.

"C'mon, Der, you're distracting me. I need to finish these sandwiches," Stiles said. Derek pulled away and went to the living room where the others were. 

When they were all full from the sandwiches, and Isaac full from apple juice and fruit wedges, Stiles began talking.

"So, Isaac will probably change back soon. I did what Deaton told me to do to reverse the spell," he said.

"Spell?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmmhm. Turns out Isaac's mother was a witch. Isaac's desire to relive his childhood with a different set of parents or in this case his Alpha and Luna," Stiles watched as shock plastered itself on Derek's face as soon as Stiles said the 'L' word before continuing, "woke the dormant magic in him and he changed himself to a baby unconciously. Deaton gave me a powder to rub on Isaac that would reverse the spell but it'll take a couple hours. I already put it on him whe I got back from the clinic so he'll be changing anytime soon now."

"Well, that's good, I guess," Derek said, hoping to retreat into his room before he got cornered by Stiles.

"Wait a minute," he said to everyone. "When Isaac changes back, please treat him well. Not that you've ever treated him badly! But just, act like the over protective siblings he's never had and in fact, I want you to spoil the hell out of him," Stiles said.

"But-" Stiles cut Derek off.

"No buts. And speaking of which, I have a bone to pick with you," Stiles said, looking pointedly at the alpha.

"Oooooh! You're gonna get it now, Derek," Erica snickered childishly. Stiles smirked a little and walked up the stairs to Derek's bedroom. He took off his shoes and sat himself down in the middle of the bed, his back resting on the headbored and his legs stretched out before him. When Derek entered, Stiles patted the bed, signalling for Derek to join him. Derek immediately lay down on the bed with his head in Stiles' lap.

Stiles ran a hand through Derek's dark, tousled hair and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me I was your Luna?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, I wanted to tell you but I was waiting. You have to know that the whole age thing is a big deal. Plus your dad's the Sheriff and he knows how to kill werewolves now," Derek said. Stiles had caved and told his father everything. He deserved to know.

Stiles laughed a bit. "I get that but I mean, I know the requirements of a Luna but what does age have to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"Are you sure you know ALL the requirements?" Derek asked.

"Yes. I'm basically a pack nanny slash the alpha's wife. All I have to do is take care of you and the pack," Stiles said.

"Yes but you also have to _contribute_ to the pack," Derek said.

"What?" 

"Stiles, for a Luna to contribute to the pack it means he/she have to give the alpha an heir. Stiles, you'll have to have my kids," Derek said.

"What the hell? How am I Luna then? It's not like I can get pregnant," Stiles laughed. When Derek didn't laugh with him warning bells rang in his head. He looked at Derek and saw that he was as serious as ever. "Holy shit! I can get pregnant?!" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek nodded. "Mated alphas must always be able to produce an heir, whether their mate is female or male."

"Oh, wow," Stiles said, a bit in shock. 

"Only when you're ready though," Derek said. 

Stiles was lost in thought for while before he pinched Derek's neck.

"Ow! What the hell?" 

"You still should have told me," Stiles smirked. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Derek's. Derek broke the kiss and sat up. He pulled Stiles over his lap so that he was stradling him and re-attached their lips.

The innocent kiss became heated when Derek asked for entrance. Stiles teased him a bit  but gasped, letting Derek in when he felt the older man grab his ass, kneading it. Their tongues danced in a battle of dominance, the Alpha winning. Stiles couldn't bite back the moan he released when Derek shoved his hands up his shirt and began dragging them up and down his back. Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth and flung his head back, exposing his pale neck, when he felt Derek's erection pressing against his bottom. Derek used this as an opportunity to latch on to Stiles' neck, sucking briuse after bruise into the skin before joining their lips again.

The two lovers were too wrapped up in themselves to remember that a pack of werewolves were downstairs or to hear when the bedroom door creaked open. 

"I change back and this is what I'm greeted with?" a voice said, startling the couple, making them pull apart. Stiles whipped his head around.

"Isaac!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it would mean so much if you checked out my wattpad or refered it to someone that uses it and doesn't use AO3. I'm not really getting a good reception on their. my stories have like 7 views and I just wanted your help. Thanks much! 
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/user/KwonHaNa
> 
> On another note! That was chapter 4! I was originally planning to post this tonight but I finished typing it early and am posting it now. I'll try to get a head start with chapter 5 right now. Hopefully It'll be up by tomorrow or if i'm productive, later tonight. 
> 
> Also, I didn't put magic!Isaac in the tags because I didn't want to ruin the surprise. 
> 
> Your thoughts?
> 
> ~Ha Na


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this fic. I tried making it extra long but there wasn't really much more I could write than this. I have a small block that's why this took so long. Sorry for the late update. And look out for a surprise in the end notes! I've been reading your comments and I just had to do this thing for you! What will it be??  
> ~~Ha Na

That night Stiles made a huge dinner, making sure to make Isaac's favourite, chicken parmesan with cheesebread sticks on the side, and his favourite dessert, oreo cheesecake. When Stiles said he wanted to Spoil Isaac, he really meant _spoil_ Isaac. Stiles even invited his dad over for dinner. Actually Stiles had forced him away from work so that he could come to the dinner. 

Sheriff Stilinski was in the know of the whole werewolf business. Stiles had caved and told him everything after the events of the last school year died down. He had felt so much guilt and pain from lying to his father and in the end thought the man deserved to know. After all, he was the Sheriff. Sheriff Stilinski was a bit on edge after he was told, as expected. But, he put everything aside when he realized a small group of _teenagers saved the entire town unknowingly,_ he thought _'_ _Hey, why not let it go?"_

"What brought all this on?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, proving Stiles' theory that his father had in fact been slaving away at work for the past two days without going home, otherwise he'd have noticed that Stiles had slept at Derek's. 

"Long story, or short story?" Stiles said, setting down a bowl of freshly baked rolls and plopping into the seat to the right of Derek who sat at the head of the dining table.

"Short," the Sheriff replied, "and make it extra short because I can't wait to dig into this! This is probably the only time you'll let me eat cheesecake for the rest of the year and I wanna savor it." This had everyone at the table cracking up, except Stiles who raised an eyebrow and said:

"Who says you're getting any?" 

The Sheriff gasped and pleaded, "Come on, son. Let me live a little! And what's the story anyway?"

"I was just joking, dad," Stiles laughed. "Anyway, short story is Isaac's the baby of the pack and wanted to be the actual baby of the pack with me and Derek as his parents and he turned himself into a baby because he's part witch."

"Hey! For the record, I didn't know I was part witch!" Isaac weakly protested.

"We know, love, we know," Stiles said looking fondly at his now fully grown and not at all temporary son/beta. 

Sheriff Stilinski just looked at them and shook his head saying, "Why did I even _ask_?" The Sheriff however, did not miss the part where Stiles said Isaac wanted him and Derek to be the parents but he didn't ask about it. He'd rather not know.

"Right!" Stiles clapped his hands together, "Dig in!" 

 

The night after dinner, Stiles was cuddled up with Derek in the bedroom room. Derek was lying flat on his back and Stiles was curled up in his side with his arm slung over Derek's chest.

"I know I've only had him for like a day but I kinda miss baby Isaac," Stiles said to no one in particular. 

"Hmm," Derek said, looking at Stiles with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Why don't we make a baby of our own?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows a bit. On anyone else, the eyebrow wiggle would have probably looked stupid and downright silly but to Stiles, Derek can do the silliest thing and still seduce him, and everyone else around him. 

Stiles blushed a bit and smacked the large alpha's broad chest with his tiny fist. "Derek!"

This action only gained a laugh from Derek. "I was joking babe. And besides, you've still got a few months before you leave school. We can start right after the graduation ceremony."

Stiles laughed a little, loving the playful side of Derek, then smacked him with a pillow. Derek laughed, something he was doing more than usual lately, and pulled Stiles over his lap so that he was stradling him like earlier before Isaac had interrupted them. 

Stiles looked down at Derek, admiring the man. Derek was beautiful and Stiles was sure that if he weren't Derek's mate the alpha wouldn't even spare him a second glance. He sighed. 

"What is it?" Derek asked, concern washing his features. 

"It's just. I just _really_ love you and it scares me just how much I do and I'm afraid you don't feel the same way I do," Stiles said, not looking Derek in the eye.

"Stiles," Derek said gently. Stiles' eyes stay plastered to the pillow under Derek's head. "Stiles, look at me."

The commanding tone in the alpha's voice caused Stiles to look him straight in the eye.

"Stiles, I love you. If I didn't love you I wouldn't be here, or at least you wouldn't, since it's my house and all," Derek chuckled. "My point is, I love you and you only. And I couldn't change that if I try, which I won't ever, because I was made to love you, and you only forever. Since you're not a werewolf you can walk out of this relationship anytime you want and I'd still love you. Even if you rip out my heart, pound it with a mallet and throw it in a meat-grinder a thousand times over, I still won't be able to stop myself from loving you."

By this time, Stiles had tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't help the burst of happiness he felt and leaned down an captured Derek's lips in a passionate and loving kiss. 

"I love you so much," Stiles whispered softly against Derek's lips, knowing that the alpha heard him as clear as day.

"I love you too, Stiles," Derek said, leaning up to capture Stiles' lips once more.

Stiles couldn't walk the following morning. His ass wouldn't allow it. 

 

 

Their lives seemed to be normal after that. They had a great summer, the pack. They went to Derek's beach house in Florida for the rest of the summer, soaking up some sun and having, you know, _fun_. They even invited Scott to go along but apparently Allison was back in town. Stiled had shaken his head when Scott refused because of Allison. 

 _Some things never change,_ he thought. 

However a lot of changes did happen that summer. The holiday brought the pack closer than ever. They spent their time mostly on the beach and having bonfires and became a lot like close siblings. 

 

When the school year started, the pack still stuck together. Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Stiles all get to school together and eat together at lunch. They even brought Danny into the mix who seemed to have sparked an interest in Isaac. 

That was a different thing all-together. Stiles noticed how Danny went out of his way to shamelessly flirt with Isaac, in his cool way of course, and the way Isaac would blush and stutter when ever he's around or even sees Danny. However they didn't really act on the growing attraction. Stiles and Lydia got frustrated eventually decided to just lock them in Isaac's room in the Hale house, with a box of condoms of course. Let's just say Derek couldn't handle the noises and the smell, _god the smell,_ and ended up sleeping at Stiles' that night.

Of course Stiles and Derek ended up getting down and dirty that night also. But, don't worry, they used protection. Stiles was sure as hell not becoming a teen _mom!_

Back to school business. Scott and Allison were kinda the loners at the school now, never letting anyone in and too self-absorbed to really care. 

Stiles admitted that he missed his best friend. But Stiles also was undeniably pissed and came to the conclusion that Scott was his own man and could do whatever he wanted. Until Scott took his head from out Allison's ass and come to his senses, Stiles would leave him be. 

Stile had ended up quiting lacrosse and joining drama club instead. He was way better at it than he was at lacrosse and it also served as bonding time too. Turns out Boyd's not as unexpressive as we'd all like to assume. 

In the end, everything worked out for the most part. The pack was settled, firm and happy. Danny eventually got the bite and it took well. They had training sessions on weekends to improve their speed, strength and stamina and they even had a sleepover at Derek's every Friday night to induce bonding. 

 

The Hale pack was complete. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Oh! And don't forget the key factor: Luna! 

 

The end..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I'm finally done with this fic. And that so many people have liked it. I love every single person who've read, given kudos and commented for giving my work your time of day. your reviews were nothing but great and I probably wouldn't have finished this if your comments weren't reassuring me that it isn't as bad as I think it is. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3
> 
> Now that we got that outta the way..... Guess who's writing a sequel??????????????????????????? Heheehehe
> 
> ALSO (this is another surprise!) I'll be taking input from you, the reader, to see what you wanna have in the next fic. so you can post what you'd like to see in the next fic and I'll choose from those to add to the plot line. That's my challenge to you: make your idea get picked! I'm giving you all till Friday, the 3rd of Jan/2014 to send in all your requests.  
> If you don't wanna post it in a comment however, you can email me: mokwondaedae@gmail.com 
> 
> Keep in mind, however, that I have another story, Diet Mountain Dew (larry stylinson) that i'm working on so i'm going to start working on that tomorrow so if you don't see the first chapter of the sequel up by Saturday it's probably because I'm working on that story. 
> 
> Love ya! 
> 
> ~~Ha Na.


End file.
